Reunited
by nugkisses
Summary: After DA:O Zevran left the Warden to take Care of the Crows, breaking things off knowing she would follow if she knew. He left nothing but a note for her, and returns a year later to two children he's half terrified and half hoping are his and not Alistair's.


Reunited- Zevran's happy ending.

AN: This is a musical fanifiction. Which means some chapters will have a soundtrack for you to play and listen to as you read with markers to help guide you through. I do not own anything bioware or the music used. It won't let me inlay the link here, search youtube for "dragonheart theme - finale" should be the first one on top :D Enjoy)

Zevran stood atop the sandy hill, just by the lake as the breeze played through his hair in the waning sun's glow. The air smells like fresh cut wheat from the fields nearby. Like Ferelden farmland. There's a lump in his throat and another in his stomach. His feet feel like cast iron…Will she forgive him? He didn't have the chance to do right by Rinna…He has a chance to try and do right by His Warden instead of running away..The Mabari would not let him stay in Antiva and forget as it was. He's terrified she'll turn him away but he has to try….Part of him hopes she listened to his insistent letter, the one he left telling her she deserved better…That her future children deserved better than an assassin for a father. That she deserved no less than a king..Part of him prayed she had not. He considered turning back, but a hand went to the ring around his neck. Regret lingered there. No, no more running. He had to try.

(jovial flute/ strings and horn music portion here)

He see's her children a moment before he see's her, two loud rambunctious children dart past him shrieking in delight. Little blonde locks and sunkissed skin and joy wrapped in a bundle of energy. Meatloaf, The Mabari, is gone to the shores of the pond with them, barking loud and bright. Zevran turns to watch them, smirking as he watches them play. One is riding the Mabari like a steed and chasing poor frogs about the shores. She must have taken his advice when he left her the note…Alistair's children are adorable. His heart aches for too many reasons. He pushes it away. Not now. The little boy lobs a glob of mud at the Mabari and misses.

(first crescendo in the music here)

"Zevran!" Overjoyed Arms wrap around him in a hug, and he turns in them as her dark wavy locks settled under his chin, her head nuzzled just under his Adam's apple. Andraste it's so good to just HOLD HER. "Melody! Amore.." Arms held her close and the last two years fell away. The Crows, the sleepless nights waiting for them to slit his throat as he slept…The longing for her just to be near again, …..Gone, melted away in her arms. "You've done well for yourself with him. They're beautiful…And so BRIGHT they laugh! Just like their mother.." Zevran smiled down to her, knuckles brushing dark locks away from her face… Gods how he missed seeing her as she glowed in the sun.

( the tense portion of the song)

The Warden pulled away, her visage serious as she held him by the neck and shoulder in a gentle touch forehead to forehead with Zevran. "Zevran, I understand why you left. Really, i do. Settling down terrifies you. But there's a few things that need telling. I've heard the calling and i can't stave it for long. The children need you." Zevran balks a bit at the news, still holding her.."What about their father, Alistai-" ". They're yours Zevran. " She calls to the children, giving Zevran no time to think or argue. "Tulia, Miguel! Do you two want to come meet Papa!?" The two children run over, and Zevran has no time to process anything that has been thrown at him in the last five seconds. She didn't?…With Alistair..but then..

(tentative horn and strings buildup.)

Zevran's mind goes blank with shock as the children slow to stand near him, bright eyed and wary. Curious as they take in the sight of him. What? His? He's….They're…Andraste save him, them , he's not sure. It's so much all at once and he can feel himself choking on nothing in terror and blind numbing panic. He's an assassin not a father figure…How will he, HOW?!… The little boy and girl, twins now he can see with his eyes and cheeks, their mothers ears, long and slender. He's frozen. They scoot closer, reaching out to touch his face and ears and Zev can only stare as he kneels in front of them. They take long terrifying minutes taking a close look at him and all Zevran can think is 'Please don't let them hate me.. Andraste I beg of you, please please…My heart cannot take it..Please if you hear only ONE prayer let it be this one…PLEASE'

(the shy violin is the moment the little boy reaches to touch his fathers face, and the drums when he throws himself at Zevran.)

The little boy steps closer, hand touching his fathers face as he looks him in the eyes. He looks into eyes that are the same as his, eyes that he's never seen on anyone else, and he throws himself into his fathers arms with the brightest smile Zevran has ever seen in his life. A smile that was Zevran's before the Crows bought him, and a scream of "PAPA! ITS YOU! ITS YOU!" The little girl is only two seconds behind her brother in wrapping Zevran in her arms.

(crescendo)

It takes Zevran a moment to realize what's happened, and then his arms take in both squealing , laughing beautiful wonderful children, HIS CHILDREN. And he looks up at his Warden with tears streaming down his face. In that moment Zevran knew that every dream the Crows had crushed, every lie they told him about all the things he would never have like love and laughter,kindness, joy, a life without abuse, had all been given back to him in one overwhelming moment and was right here in his arms. Zevran wept, there was simply too much joy to be had as he kissed both of his children and hugged them tightly. He vowed then and there he would never let go of love, would never run away from it ever again and would be as an Archdemon to the Crows if they ever came near his children.


End file.
